


heat wave

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, Ice, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It's a heat wave and Clint's windows are stuck.  He's going to get them fixed, but Darcy and Bucky are melting right now.It's time for an ice party.





	heat wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanaticreader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Can we open a window?” Bucky asked, reaching for the collar of his t-shirt so he could pull it up and over his head.  "I’m melting over here.“  

"Windows are all stuck,” Clint muttered, collapsing on his couch with a groan.  

“How would you get out if there was a fire?” Bucky asked.  

“Break a window?” Clint said with a shrug.  "I dunno. I’ll get it fixed.“  

Darcy sighed and reached for the buttons on her blouse, leaving it in the trail of discarded clothing on her way out to the kitchen.  "There’s only one thing to do… ice party…” she said, opening the freezer and retrieving the ice cube tray.  She cracked it on her way out to the living room.  "Who’s first?“

"I think we should go alphabetically…”  Bucky said, standing up.  

“Well then, that’d be me first,” Clint said with a smirk.  "‘Clinton’ comes before 'James’.“

Darcy snorted.  "Does he now?”  

“You hush,” Clint said.  "And ice me up.“  

"If we’re going by first names, I think  _I_  should go first,” Darcy said.  "Because my middle name is 'Darcy’.  My first name…"  

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Is what?”  

“Beluga… Beluhla.”

“Beluga-Beluhla is your first name?” Clint asked. “Neither of those are names.”  

“One  _is_  a whale,” Bucky stated.  

“Oh that’s right, it’s  _Beulah_  that’s a name…” Darcy muttered under her breath.  "Well fine.  But ladies first is a thing.“

"Okay, but after that, it’s alphabetical,” Clint acquiesced.  

Bucky rolled his eyes.  "I’m gonna be left with all the melted stuff…"

“Yeah, but we’ll have cold hands…” Darcy said with a wink.  

He pursed his lips, considering that option.  "Yeah, okay.  I’m fine with that.“  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so the Beulah-Beluga-Belulah thing is just Darcy trying to make up a first name so she'll be first alphabetically. I tried and didn't really make that apparent, so that's on me and my late night lack of skills. <3 I thought it was funny when I wrote it, but every time I go back and read it, it becomes apparent that I was tired. I apologize! 
> 
> I hope this clears it up though! <3


End file.
